<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SpellBound by Dedicateyourhearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086815">SpellBound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedicateyourhearts/pseuds/Dedicateyourhearts'>Dedicateyourhearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Erwin Smith, Fantasy, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Romance, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedicateyourhearts/pseuds/Dedicateyourhearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman. A vampire hunter, skilled to take down any vampire who crosses paths with him. Erwin Smith, a vampire. What happens when they both somehow find peace within each other?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SpellBound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my first story on Archive of Our Own! I tend to post more Shingeki No Kyojin (Attack On Titan) works, specifically related to Eruri- Levi and Erwin. Stick around for more post! Requests are open!</p>
<p>Triggers: Mentions of death (suicide), slight alcohol useage</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold hands gripped onto the scythe, breathing heavily eyes, raging with fire as Levi stared at the man before him. The weapon in his hands was an heirloom, it’s been passed down for centuries to the next hunter of the Ackerman family and this time, it has been passed down to Levi.</p>
<p>
  <em>Vampire.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Vampire.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Vampire.</em>
</p>
<p>The cold harsh howling winds blew past Levi, lifting the snow around him, up into the air. His hands shook violently but not because of the cold, but because he was hesitant. He didn’t know why, he didn’t understand why. Why was he hesitant to kill a vampire? They were nothing but cold blooded murders- in fact, the one standing before him killed the people he once held close to his heart.</p>
<p>
  <em>He killed your mom.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He killed your uncle.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He killed your best friends.</em>
</p>
<p>The man before him tsked, drawing in a breath his eyes glowed bright red. “What’s wrong, Levi? Cat got your tongue? Why aren’t you trying to kill me? Are you afraid, <em>Ackerman</em>?” The man sneered, baring his fangs. Levi knew, every time that they had encountered each other, this was how it usually went. The other male always provoked him, always teased him.</p>
<p>Levi paused, taking a deep breath in, trying to calm his raging heart. He glared, holding his weapon in his hands, ready for any sort of attack. But what he wasn’t prepared for was the loud agonizing ringing in his head. He groaned in pain and grabbed his head, his knees buckling underneath him in the snow.</p>
<p>
  <em>A vision, not his.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A child, seemed to be about the age of ten- with blonde hair. He was crying, begging for something- someone. “Please… I didn’t mean it! My father is a good man, it was…” he paused, licking his lips as he stared at the cadets of the military police who held his father on shackles, dragging him out of the house.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It was a lie.” The child concluded, yet another lie coming from him. The guards nevertheless, didn’t pay any mind to the child and took his father away. Years later, the child never really recovered from the incident. He always blamed himself- the matters of the incident had taken a toll on him as he soon found out that his father had died while held captive. At that moment, he wondered why he was still alive, why he was still breathing. After all, he was the cause for his fathers death. He shouldn’t be.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Adult now, in his mid thirties. He was walking around the city one night aimlessly, with a bottle of liquor in his hands. He didn’t have a stable mind. Although, he was clearly intoxicated, Erwin could tell that he was being followed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A swift movement went pass him and he froze, hands gripping onto the glass bottle as if that would protect him. “Who is there?” He yelled out, eyes frantic to find his pursuer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A laugh.</em><br/>
<em>Hands raked across the city walls, making a screeching noise.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You poor little thing. Let me put you out of your misery.” Red eyes jumped toward Erwin and before he even had the chance to react… he felt sharp fangs bite his neck.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That was the day that he had turned into a vampire. Days later, he had suffered from extreme pain from the bite and he had found his first victim. He could remember his first drink of blood. He didn’t like it, he didn’t like what he had became. The misery he felt had deepened and he no longer wanted to be a vampire or live.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Please… someone save me.” He cried out, he didn’t want this anymore.</em>
</p>
<p>Levi gasped, waking up, the pain in his head was gone and he looked at Erwin how was watching him and lowered his weapon.</p>
<p>“You don’t want this,” he spoke slowly, making sure that Erwin heard what he had to say.</p>
<p>“You don’t want this, you are in pain. You never wanted to be a vampire, Erwin Smith.” At that, Erwin froze, his eyes flashed bright red as he stared at Levi. How? How did he figure this out?</p>
<p>Levi took a step forward, the extinct that he had as a hunter was gone. He just wanted to help someone… he wanted to because he knew what it felt like, to be alone, to beg for death. He understood it better than anyone. “Let me help you, Erwin.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>